Le suicide, ce n'est pas vouloir mourir, c'est vouloir disparaître
by Roguinou77
Summary: OS - Tout le monde est inquiet lorsque Spencer ne se rend pas au travail. SpencerxMorgan


**Hello tout le monde. J'ai décidé d'écrire en vitesse un One Shot sur esprit criminel. Le titre est une citation de George Perros N'oubliez pas le laisser une review à la fin.**

* * *

« Reid ?! Reid tu es là ?! »

L'agent spécial Derek Morgan du FBI frappait avec force contre la porte de l'appartement du docteur Spencer Reid. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu au travail ce qui était inhabituel de la part du génie. Hotch avait décidé d'envoyer Morgan et JJ voir si le génie était chez lui.

« Attend Derek ne défonce pas la porte j'ai une clé. » intervint JJ.

« Tu as une clé ? Comment ça se fait ? »

La blonde ignora la question et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir le plus complet. JJ se dirigea vers les volets pour les ouvrir tandis que Morgan commençait à explorer l'appartement pour trouver son jeune collègue. Malgré une recherche assidu, le génie restait introuvable. Toute les pièces étaient vides.

« Il a dû partir » proposa JJ.

« Non » répondit Derek. « Son sac est là et il ne part jamais sans lui. J'appelle Hotch »

Pendant que Morgan appelait son patron, JJ décida de refaire le tour des pièces pour essayer de trouver un indice sur le lien où pouvait se trouver le parrain de son fils. C'est dans la salle de bain qu'elle trouva une théorie.

« Derek je sais peut-être où il se trouve. »

Morgan se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie.

« Ne quittez pas Hotch. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« La porte de l'armoire à pharmacie est ouverte. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Alors… je pense que… qu'il a peut-être replongé dans la drogue. »

« Non ! C'est impossible ! » s'écria Derek. « Il a arrêté depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait recommencé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit la blonde « mais les faits son là. Appelle Garcia pour qu'elle le localise. »

A contre coeur Derek décida de suivre le conseil de sa collègue. Bien que l'idée que Spencer puisse à nouveau se droguer le révulsait, ils n'avaient malheureusement aucunes autre théorie. Il aurait pourtant préféré qu'il se soit fait kidnappé par un psychopathe.

Le retour jusqu'au bureau se fit dans le silence le plus total. Aucun des deux agents du FBI n'avait envie de parler de ce qu'il se passait de peur ans doute de rendre la situation encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils se complaisaient dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que le téléphone.

« C'est Hotch. Nous avons localiser Reid. Il se trouve près du pont à l'autre bout de la ville. Nous nous y rendons mais vous êtes les plus proches alors faites de votre mieux. »

La communication se coupa avant que JJ ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle briffa rapidement son collègue qui commençait déjà à changer d'itinéraire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit indiqué et trouvèrent Spencer au milieu du pont près à sauter. Cette vision brisa le coeur des deux agents. Morgan se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour tenter de convaincre son collègue de descendre.

« Reid c'est moi, c'est Morgan. Et JJ est là aussi. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Reid dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Reid ne fait pas ça ! » intervint JJ.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferait pas ? » demanda Spencer. « A qui est-ce que je vais manquer ? Maeve est morte, mon père est un salaud qui m'a abandonné et ma mère est morte. »

« Ta mère est morte ? » demanda Morgan surpris.

« J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone ce matin. Je n'ai pas put lui dire au revoir. »

« Spencer on t'aime tous ici tu manquerais à beaucoup de personne ! Pense à nous et à Henri ! »

« Non ! » cria le génie. « Vous serez plus en sécurité loin de moi. Maeve est morte à cause de moi, je n'ai pas su la protéger. Mon père est parti de la maison à cause de moi et de mon intelligence ce qui a détérioré la maladie de ma mère. Et elle est morte seule à cause de moi parce que je ne suis pas rester avec elle. Je fais souffrir les gens autour de moi. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. »

A court d'arguments, Morgan et JJ regardaient leur collègue fixer le vide. Morgan s'avança alors de quelques pas pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu te trompe. Tu es utile dans notre équipe. Tu nous as tous un peu changé pour qu'on devienne de meilleur personne et surtout c'est grâce à toi qu'on résous vite nos affaires et qu'on sauve des vies. On a confiance en toi, on te respect, on t'admire et surtout on t'aime. »

« Tu te trompe Morgan. Je suis seul. J'ai toujours été seul. »

« Non Spencer. Tu n'es pas seul. Moi je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps déjà et je ne te laisserais pas te suicider que tu retourne mes sentiments ou non. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer je suis un handicapé des sentiments, je n'ai jamais eu de relation de couple à proprement parler et... »

« Spencer. Descend du pont pour qu'on en parle calmement. »

« Non ! C'est un ruse pour que je descende ! Tu joue avec mes sentiments, tu me mens ! »

« Je ne te mens pas ! Descend pour que je puisse te le prouver. Je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux ensuite. »

Hésitant, Spencer décida finalement de descendre et de laisser son ami s'approcher de lui. Il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Spencer retournait le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de son collègue. Patient, Dereck lui caressait les cheveux en attendant qu'il se confie.

« J'ai pris de la drogue hier soir. J'avais encore un flacon que je gardais pour me rappeler que je dois toujours lutter. »

« C'est pas grave Spencer. Tu as fait une erreur. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? »

Le génie releva la tête pour regarder son collègue dans les yeux comme pour vérifié qu'il ne lui mentait pas ce que Morgan comprit aussitôt.

« Je suis sincère Spencer. »

« Derek… je suis un cas désespéré tu sais. Tu ne serais pas bien avec moi. »

« Laisse nous essayer. Donne nous une chance. »

Spencer soupira et se laissa à nouveau tomber dans les bras de Derek. Pendant ce temps Hotch qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit avec JJ.

« Reid, ne nous fais plus jamais ça. » commença Hotch.

« Je suis désolé. » répondit le génie les yeux baissés au sol.

« J'y veillerais répondit Morgan avec un sourire. »

Reid se réveilla d'un coup apeuré.

« Mais. Il y a une politique de non fraternisation entre les membres d'une même équipe ! » s'écria le génie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Reid tant que vous restez discret au boulot je ne dirais rien. » répondit Hotch en souriant.

« Mais... »

« Je ne dirais rien. »

Spencer soupira avant de se laisser une nouvelle fois tomber dans les bras de son nouveau compagnon.


End file.
